User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Aimee Richardson.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) adding appearances I don't see a problem with it, AS LONG as it isn't a surprise guest. I'd just do the basic, leading actors and stuff. :) 05:41, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeahhh, I'm a little leery of that. It's going to be a mad house around here with people wanting to add info from the leaked stuff. :( Just do next week for now... then next week, you can do the 3rd episode and so on :) 05:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Roles We are in the process of revising the entire role categorization system. We're too busy now because Season 5 is airing. Stop adding new "Minor role" or "supporting role" categories, we're going to be simplifying that in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, my bad. Would like to help with the revamping of the system if it's possible. What exactly did you have in mind for simplifying it? --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) By billing status, but we're in the middle of other projects which have a higher priority.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright well let me know if there's anything I can help with, I'm happy to help.--Devinthe66 (talk) 01:31, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Messages Its not neccessary to remove them. I tend to keep the episode article locked so I can write the new appearances and deaths without conflicts. :My mistake, I'll be sure to add in the HBOimage licence and categorize the images accordingly. Would I be able to reupload those images you deleted? I'm making a user page sorting all of the characters season by season. Link is here. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/User:Devinthe66/GOT_Characters --Devinthe66 (talk) 04:40, April 28, 2019 (UTC) . Hey, I know this is a game of thrones page but can you speak the admins of getting me unblocked? SluSh WRLD 23:26, August 29, 2019 (UTC)